User blog:Agentluke0322/RBoAT Bonus 2: Classic Monster Royale
Welcome to the second RBoAT bonus battle! With Halloween coming up, I've decided to do a royale-style rap battle with different characters representing different classic monsters. If you're wondering why I didn't release this on Halloween, it's because I plan to release a battle between Luigi and King Boo to celebrate the release of Luigi's Mansion 3. Let's creep right in! "It's a battle royale of monsters! Be prepared to see a vampire, a werewolf, a witch, a skeleton, a ghost, a zombie, a mad scientist, and a demon all battle it out!" Battle RAP BATTLES OF ALL TIME! ALUCARD VS. WOLF LINK! BEGIN! 'Alucard (Vampires):' This Night's Symphony will be playing for me. And not this supposedly heroic beast. Once Dawn strikes and my Aria must go, You'll be feeling 26 different kinds of Sorrow. You'll Lament for all of your lost Innocence. You're nothing but a miserable little pile of secrets. Somebody ought to put this savage beast down. Before I go and send it straight to the pound. 'Wolf Link (Werewolves):' You're saying I'm savage? Thanks for the compliment. But that won't convince me you don't deserve punishment. Your dad must've had some uncreativity curse. Since when naming you, he just put his name in reverse. It's not Hidden that your Skills are anything but great. Once you entered the Twilight, you sealed your fate. The stakes are high, but you wouldn't survive them. You should've never stepped foot in this Realm. 'Ashley (Witches):' Who's the girl next door who will leave you seeing Red? And beat these two senseless idiots dead? Alucard, let's face it, you're not a real vampire. That part of you only came from your father. Now, Wolf Link, it's best you remove the Mask, like Skull Kid. Since your chances of winning are worse than how Zelda CD-i did. You two best remember this when you see me on the beat. I'm the cruelest girl that you'll ever meet! 'Skeletor (Skeletons):' Expecting Sans or Papyrus to come and bust a rhyme? Too bad for you because it's Skeletor's time! I can't believe the opponents they have for me Are an emo teen, a furry, and a loli. I'm a Master of the Universe and of the mike. With just my Staff, I cause Havoc to strike. Here's a Revelation, you may want to consider: You shouldn't mess with the guy whose pet is a panther. 'Spooky (Ghosts):' Don't dismiss my skills just because I'm cute and adorable. Or you'll find my true intentions are much more horrible. I've got a Mansion that would give Ashley envy And thousands of past victims as my army. Do my raps give you a fright? I hope they will. Even at the Mall, I'll still go in for the kill. I'd say that you'd need a doctor, but that's not good for you. Since the nearest Hospital is haunted by me, too. 'Zomboss (Zombies):' It's About Time that I do some dissing. There are Zombies on Your Lawn, and they don't plan on leaving. I'm taking this Warfare off of the Garden. Do you think you can survive the onslaught? I beg your pardon? This time, the Battle's for more than just Neighborville. If I can't stop you, then my undead army will. Even when the sun rises, you'll still be verbally abused. The zombies ate your brains, but it's not like they were being used. 'Dr. Wily (Mad Scientists):' The time has come for the Second Wily War. No wish Upon a Star can save you from my raps and more. When our Worlds Collided, my victory was guaranteed. I may have weaknesses, but you don't have the weapons you'd need. Once I drop the Bass, you'll be dead where you stand. You're a Mega Failure, not a Mega Man. I'm a Robot Master when it comes to rap; to fight me is wrong. Like Kenny Omega, I'll hit you with a Dr. Wily Bomb. 'Giratina (Demons):' It's time for you to be Hexed by my superior lines. You should've Altered your plans, but it's now my time. I'll send all of you back to your Pokemon Origins. You've yet to see the Ancient Power I'm wielding. I was banished to the distortion world for the actions I committed. But I've got no second thoughts for having them repeated. You've fallen victim to the strength of my Shadow Force. It's best you Return before I make you suffer worse. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! RAP BATTLE fly by. OF ALL TIME! Rappers (Still) for Hire *LaurenZSide *SMG4 *Papyrus (Undertale) *J. Jonah Jameson *Mimikyu *AVGN *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Amy Rose Poll Who Won? Alucard Wolf Link Ashley Skeletor Spooky Zomboss Dr. Wily Giratina Category:Blog posts